Billy Eichner
| birth_place = New York City, U.S. | education = Stuyvesant High School | alma_mater = Northwestern University | genre = | active = 2005–present }} Billy Eichner (born September 18, 1978) is an American comedian, actor and producer. He is the star, executive producer and creator of Funny Or Die's Billy on the Street, a comedy game show that airs on truTV. Eichner was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Game Show Host" in 2013. He is also known for playing Craig Middlebrooks on the sitcom Parks and Recreation. Eichner starred in the Hulu original series Difficult People alongside Julie Klausner and he had a recurring role in the seventh season of American Horror Story, which premiered on September 5, 2017, where he portrayed Harrison Wilton. In April 2018 Eichner was confirmed to appear in the eighth season of the show. Personal life Eichner is a native of Queens and grew up in Forest Hills. He graduated from Stuyvesant High School in 1996. Eichner is Jewish and gay. Career Eichner gained attention as the host and writer of Creation Nation: A Live Talk Show, a critically acclaimed stage show in New York. He also appeared on Conan as a special correspondent in original video shorts and as himself on Bravo's Watch What Happens: Live with Andy Cohen, Last Call with Carson Daly, The Wendy Williams Show, and Fashion Police with Joan Rivers, among others. Eichner has been a voiceover guest star in several episodes of the animated TV series Bob's Burgers as Mr. Ambrose, the Librarian. He has been a regular performer at New York City's Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre. On August 5, 2013, Eichner guest starred in the sixth season of Parks and Recreation. Eichner's first episode aired on October 10, 2013. He stars as Donna's Eagleton counterpart, Craig Middlebrooks, who joins the Pawnee Parks and Recreation Department when Pawnee absorbs Eagleton. He became a series regular in episode four of the seventh season of the show. During the 66th Primetime Emmy Awards show in 2014, Eichner appeared with show host Seth Meyers on the streets of New York, interviewing random people. Eichner starred in a Hulu original series titled Difficult People with Julie Klausner, and executive produced by Amy Poehler, The project was originally set up at USA Network. The series began airing on August 5, 2015. In 2016, Eichner appeared in Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising, released on May 20. In March 2017, it was announced that Eichner would be joining the cast of American Horror Story for a recurring role in its seventh season. In April 2017, it was reported that Eichner was in talks with Disney and director Jon Favreau to provide the voice of Timon in Disney's live action remake of The Lion King, which was confirmed in November 2017 by Disney's official Twitter account. Politics Eichner is a Democrat. On February 1, 2018, Eichner announced a new initiative called Glam Up the Midterms, during that night’s episode of Jimmy Kimmel Live! in conjunction with Funny or Die and with the support of several late night hosts including Sarah Silverman, James Corden, Seth Meyers, Jimmy Kimmel, Conan O’Brien, John Oliver, Chelsea Handler, Robin Thede, and Andy Cohen. Glam Up the Midterm’s purpose was getting people to vote in the November 6, 2018 midterm elections, especially millennials of whom only 12% voted in the previous midterm election. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References Further reading * * * External links * * *Profile at Funny or Die; accessed January 3, 2015. Category:1978 births Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American game show hosts Category:American male television actors Category:American male writers Category:Gay actors Category:Jewish American writers Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Living people Category:LGBT comedians Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT Jews Category:LGBT people from New York (state) Category:Northwestern University School of Communication alumni Category:Stuyvesant High School alumni Category:Writers from New York City